A touch-panel-equipped display device in which a touch panel of the electrostatic capacitance type and a display panel are integrated has been known conventionally. The electrostatic-capacitance-type touch panel integrated with the display panel tends to be influenced by noise that occurs due to the driving of the display panel when a touched position is detected, and this can lead to false detection. Patent Document 1 described below discloses a technique of performing the driving of the display panel and the touch panel during one frame in such a manner that the display panel and the touch panel are driven alternately in a time-division manner, so that the detection on the touch panel is performed without influences by noise of the display panel.